youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wahubudyy
Wyatt Butler (born ), better known online as Wahubudyy (or Lucas) is a Canadian reaction commentary YouTuber. He mostly made leafy style videos, critizing people and/ or reacting to different topics. As of 2020, he has accumulated a total of 1.93k subscribers and a total view count of 120k. YouTube Career Wyatt first joined YouTube in 2014, under the name CoolShark11. On this channel he would create Minecraft Let's Play videos, and short animations. He managed to rack up over 2.1k subscribers in total on this channel. After doing Youtube for 3 years, Wyatt took a break from this channel in 2017. The channel had been on the decline for months and could barely even reach 100 views per video. At this time is when Wyatt created a channel named NukeEntertainment, on February 13th, 2017. On this channel Wyatt would make short animation videos that he drew on his IPad. After doing this for around a month, Wyatt wanted to make one last final video, saying Goodbye for good on his CoolShark11 channel. After publishing the video, the channel was terminated FOREVER. To this day it is still unknown of why the channel was terminated; Wyatt contacted Youtube but no help was found. In April of the same year, Wyatt was unhappy with the videos he was now creating, and wanted a new style. This is when he changed the channel name of NukeEntertainment, to Wahubudyy. He got the channel name from the W in his first name, being "Wahu," and the B in his last name being "Budyy." He started posting short meme videos that he created; one of them being a video of him singing Let it Grow from the Lorax, which now has over 52k views. At this time Wyatt had gained around 30 subscribers on his Wahubudyy channel. It was now February of 2018 and again Wyatt became bored of his new content, and decided to spice it up. One of his Youtube inspirations was LeafyisHere, so he decided to try out commentary. These videos consisted of him critizing people and/or reacting to different topics. He began doing this, and managed to gain over 200 subscribers. In April of 2018, Wyatt decided that he would go a full month of posting Daily on his channel: A new upload was posted everyday at 4pm. In April his channel went from 200 subscribers, to over 400. Wyatt kept doing these videos, and managed to gain an additional 200 subscribers. Now sitting at 600 subscribers, Wyatt decided to take a break. He did so from June to October of 2018. October was one of his most successful months. His channel gained only around 20 new subscribers but, views went up over 10,000. Around this time, one of his old videos titled "Let it grow but it's sung by me" started gaining traction, and managed to get over 52k views, boosting his channel from 600 subscribers, to over 1.5k. After October of 2018, Wyatt made a few more videos for that year. In 2019, Wyatt made a countless number of videos; he wanted to go big on YouTube and began posting again. In February he made around 5 videos, but sadly called it quits. Unexpectedly Wyatt came back in June to everyone's surprise and posted a commentary video titled "25 year old woman is addicted to being a baby." The video immediately gained traction, getting almost 9k views in the first few days and boosting Wyatt's channel from 1.5k to 2k. Little did anybody know that this would be his last video. After this video Wyatt privatized most of his old videos, leaving only 11 videos left on his channel. As of 2020, he has not posted in 8 months and his channel has been on the decline. What once used to be a great commentary channel, is now... DEAD. On February 22, 2020, Wyatt came back with a new video titled “This Needs To Stop,” looking at a girl who eats live octopus on camera. This was his first video back online since his departure from YouTube. He states from here on out that he will try to upload a new video every Saturday... Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:Commentary YouTubers